1. Field of the Invention
The field of this invention relates to surfboards and more particularly to a mounting system for the fins in conjunction with a surfboard.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Surfboards are known to have between one and three fins mounted on the undersurface of the surfboard. The purpose of the fins are to provide control to the rider when the surfboard moves through water. In the past, these fins have been mounted permanently in conjunction with the board. This permanent type of mounting as certain disadvantages. One disadvantage is that when the board is being shipped or carried from one location to another, the overall size of the surfboard is significantly increased. Elimination of the fin or fins will substantially reduce the size of the surfboard especially if it is contained within a surfboard carry bag. If the surfboard is carried on board an airplane, it is common for the carrier to charge a fee for each surfboard that is being carried. If the fin could be removed, in the same space that a single board would occupy, there could be placed within a carry bag three in number of surfboards. Generally, a single carry bag is only charged the fee for a single surfboard even though there are two or three in number of surfboards within the bag.
Additionally, the protrusion of the fin or fins substantially increases the possibility of damage to the surfboard when being transported. The fin can strike and object or an object can strike the fin which can result in the fin actually being broken or the mounting arrangement of the fin could be damaged.
Within recent years, it has been known to mount a surfboard fin in a removable manner in conjunction with the surfboard. A box is utilized which is embedded within the board and then the fin is then mounted in conjunction with the box. This mounting permits removing of the fin during times of transporting of the surfboard.
Another advantage of mounting the fin in conjunction with a box embedded within the surfboard is that if the box is made of an extended length, then the fin can be adjusted to different longitudinal positions within the box. Once an established longitudinal position is achieved, the fin is then fixed into position to the box. Some surfboard riders are classified as beginners with other surfboard riders having a more intermediate skill level and more advanced riders having advanced skill. It has been discovered that a beginning type of rider generally desires the surfboard fin or fins to be located in a certain position while an intermediate skill level of rider desires a slightly different position for the fin or fins. Still further, the advanced skill level rider desires a still further different position of the fin or fins. Permitting adjustment of the fins achieves the individual different skill level for each of the riders.
In the past, this adjustment requires the insertion of a fastener through a confined opening in the box that is embedded within the surfboard. The connection of that fastener to the fin is not easily accomplished as there is no structure within the fin that facilitates this connection.
Additionally, most surfboard riders have a desire to use a leash which is a lanyard which is attached between the rider and the surfboard. When the rider falls from the surfboard, the surfboard is maintained in close proximity to the rider by the leash. It is common to embed within the board a leash attachment which is separate from the mounting system for the fins. This requires an inclusion of an additional structure to be mounted in conjunction with the board.